Gara- Gara Tidur
by AkameSK0104
Summary: Hanya karena Kai yang tidak membalas pesan dan panggilan dari kekasihnya, ia mendapat hukuman manis. [HunKai]BoysXBoys/Sorry for typo's/. ComeBack again!


Gara-Gara Tidur...

Cast

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Genre : Romance , Fluff , Boys Love/ BL

Rated : T+

Lenght : Drabble

Warn! Its **YAOI** with **CrackPair and MainPair HunKai**. Dont Like Dont Read! Dont Bash and Flames!Here It Is...

.

.

.

.

 **PRESENT from SeKai94Line...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Hari sudah mulai menampakkan sinar rembulannya sedangkan lelaki tan itu masih saja bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 yang itu berarti kini saatnya makan malam tapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak.

Sebegitu lelahnya kah?

Kim Jong In . Mahasiswa jurusan Tari yang cukup populer di SM University ini memang suka sekali dengan yang namanya tidur . Bahkan saking sukanya , ia bisa tertidur dimana saja . Yang penting ada bantal atau guling , itu sudah cukup . Sering juga sih , memakai paha sang kekasih sebagai sandaran tidur . Oke , mari kita kembali ke cerita awal .

Perlahan , gundukan dalam selimut itu bergerak pelan ketika mendengar sebuah getaran yang berada di sampingnya dan satu lagi suara yang memekakkan telinga . Dengan cepat , kedua mata sayu itu membuka . Mengerjap sejenak untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retinanya .

" Jong In ! Sampai kapan kau mau mati ? Apa perlu sekarang eomma persiapkan semuanya ? Tapi , eomma harap makan malam dulu . Barangkali saat kau berada di dalam peti nanti kelaparan . " itu suara eommanya . Dan , apa katanya ? Mati ? Hek ,teganya dengan anak sendiri...

"I-iya , eomma ! Aku siap untuk turun!" dengan terpaksa , kedua kaki jenjangnya tersebut melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi yang tengah menunggu untuk di masuki .

"Huaaa~Kenapa aku masih saja mengantuk ?" lelaki itu bercermin setelah menanggalkan semua pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan . Bercermin untuk melihat seberapa besar kantung mata yang ia punya dan menggosok giginya pelan .

Ah,rupanya dia melupakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi bergetar terus menerus ingin di buka dan di angkat berada di atas kasur .

10 menit telah berlalu . Kini lelaki itu sudah bersiap untuk memakai bajunya .

"Kenapa aku sangat tampan?Appa benar-benar hebat!" kepercayaan diri seseorang sangatlah tinggi ketika melihat diri sendiri di depan kaca . Oh,dan Jong In adalah salah satunya .

Lelaki Tan itu kemudian membuka lemari pakaian dan mendengar benda bergetar yang di klaim sebagai HandPhonenya yang berbunyi .

Dengan cepat,ia langsung menyambar HandPhonenya tersebut dengan bertelanjang dada .

"Y-yeoboseyyo?SeHun-ah?"

"..."

Seseorang di seberang sana hanya terdiam . Membuat Jong In dilanda kebingungan bercampur keheranan .

"Se-SeHun?Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Kau . Akan tahu . Setelah . Ini ." final . Ucapan dingin nan kaku SeHun berusan menjadi tanda bahaya bagi Jong In . Jujur,ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kekasihnya itu marah . Yang jelas, ia harus segera bersiap membuat benteng pertahanan jika tak ingin K .O di tangan SeHun lagi .

Yang terakhir,minggu kemarin . SeHun memberi hukuman dengan melakukan 'itu' sehingga membuat Jong In mau tak mau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik keesokan harinya .Ya,hanya karena di abaikan dan di hal itu yang membuat SeHun bisa marah besar dengan JongIn.

Setelah itu,telepon mati . Meninggalkan layar hitam yang dengan setia terpampang di iris hitam Jong In .

Dengan cepat ia membukanya . Barangkali saja ada salah satu hal yang membuat SeHun seperti tadi.

Benar saja,di sana sudah terdapat belasan pesan singkat juga panggilan yang mulai dengan pertanyaan dan peringatan bagi Jong In dari **SeHun .**

" **Gawat!Ini bahaya!Dan sudah kupastikan si Vampir mesum itu sudah dalam perjalanan ke-"**

"Menungguku, Kim Jong In?" dengan tatapan horor, Jong In yang membelakangi pintu kamarnya mulai mengarahkan pendangan ke arah SeHun.

Di lihat kekasih tampannya itu dengan kemeja biru dongker, celana belel berwarna lebih muda,tatanan rambut hitam kelamnya yang acak menambah nilai plus akan ketampanan lelaki albino itu.

Ah, jangan lupa mata elang yang membuat Jong In ketakutan . Tapi , ini bukan saatnya memuji si Tuan Oh tersebut.

"A-ah! A-ada apa, H-hun?" bahkan suara Jong In terdengar bergetar .

"Oh? SeHun? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di depan pintu? Masuk saja. Heum, kau anak malas! Makan malammu ada di dapur. Kita semua tidak menunggumu . Maaf" sosok ibunya datang di belakang SeHun . Jong In hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"Baik, Eomma . Aku akan mengurus anak nakal ini,oke? Eomma mengijinkanku,kan?" Eomma Jong In mengangguk paham .

"Baiklah~ Dah, Jong in . Eommamu yang cantik dan appamu yang tampan akan tidur . Dan,kau SeHun! Menginap saja . Sudah biasa,kan?" SeHun mengangguk sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya ke arah sang 'calon ibu menantu' .

Sejak 2 menit lalu , ibu Jong In sudah meninggalkan kedua anaknya tersebut .

"Kau tak menyuruhku masuk,Kim?" suara Husky itu terdengar mengerikan . Jong In tersenyum kikuk.

"Heum, si-silahkan masuk..."

Cklek!

Klek!

Benar, kini SeHun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar itu . Ya,dengan kunci kamar dan pintu yang tentunya terkunci .

"Kau, habis melakukan apa saja seharian ini, Jong?" nadanya masih datar . Sedatar wajahnya .

"A-aku, tadi tidur, hehe..." dengan cengiran tak berdosa miliknya Jong In berharap agar Se Hun memberinya kesempatan untuk minta maaf.

"Oh, tidur ya . Apa sebegitu nyenyaknya kau sampai-sampai semua pesan dan panggilanku tidak kau angkat dan jawab ?" skakmat . Ia sudah tahu jika kekasihnya itu membahas soal ini .

"Ayolah, Se Hun . Kau tahu sendiri jika kemarin aku berlatih terlalu keras untuk audisi-"

"Ya, hingga kau hampir jatuh dan di peluk oleh TaeMin Sunbae . Kerja bagus, Jong!" jadi, SeHunnya itu melihat Jong In yang hampir jatuh kemudian di tangkap oleh sunbaenya?

"Hey! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak di peluk oleh siapapun itu . Come On, SeHun . Hentikan sifatmu yang terlalu posesif itu kepadaku . Aku merasa tidak bebas!" tanpa sengaja Jong In membentak SeHun yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya itu .

"Aku tidak posesif . Hanya saja aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku , Jong . Hanya itu ."

Jong In tahu jika SeHun itu posesif karenanya . Begitupun juga dengan lelaki tan itu .

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab ucapanku, Jong? Baiklah~ Kuanggap kau siap dengan hukumanmu saat ini . Rileks saja, sayang ... " Jong In perlahan berjalan menjauh tanpa mengetahui perihal dinding dan lemarinya yang menempel pada punggungnya tanpa berbalut sehelai benang apapun .

Ia siap jika harus menerima lagi hukuman Se Hun karena ia juga sebenarnya suka .

Oh, katakan saja jika Jong In malu-malu kucing, Tsundere, atau sejenisnya . Yang penting , itu sangat seksi menurut seorang Oh Se Hun.

"Dan bahkan kau juga sudah menggodaku sedari tadi dengan dadamu, Jong . Kau benar-benar sudah siap . Kupastikan kau akan selalu mendesahkan namaku di bawah sana ~"

BRAK!

"Se-SeHun, kumohon . Aku masih ada audisi minggu depan, Se-ahh~"

Dan, malam itu menjadi kian panas karena SeHun yang memang sudah gencar untuk menghukum Jong In dengan caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyeong yeorobun! Kembali lagi dengan FanFict HunKai yang makin absurd! Jujur, pas adegan mau 'gitu-gituan' agak sulit . Suka bacanya doang sih, tapi untuk buat gak berani sampe ke inti .

Untuk yang udah review di Fanfict aku yang kemarin-kemarin, maaf belum bisa aku jawab satu persatu . Tapi, udah aku baca semua kok . Makasih, ya...^^

 **Mind to Review? Favourite?**

 **#SeKai94Line**

 **29/07/2015**


End file.
